Fixing Tori Gets Stuck
by MobBob
Summary: One-Shot: This is my attempt to rewrite the ending of "Tori Gets Stuck" to see if I can improve the episode.


**A/N: So this is going to be an experiment for me. A lot of people didn't like Tori Gets Stuck. I'm going to see if I can improve the writing and fix the problems people had with the episode. Specifically, I'll be focused on the ending, which I think was the episode's biggest problem. Assume that everything before that played out like it did in the episode.**

**Tori Gets Stuck**

As the curtain went down, Tori stumbled off stage. She was clearly off balance, wobbling as she walked. Cat and Jade watched as Tori tried to move. Sikowitz had to put her hands on her to stop her from falling over. "Tori, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine," said Tori. She tried to stand upright, but couldn't. Her head lolling over to the side.

"Clearly you're not," said Sikowitz.

"No, I'm fine," said Tori. "Just let me sleep for five more minutes Daddy."

"Daddy?" said Sikowitz.

"Look, she obviously can't finish the play," said Jade, who headed over to the changing rooms. "Let me get into costume and I can do the rest of the play."

"No," said Sikowitz.

"No?" said Jade, raising an eyebrow. "I'm her understudy. I should get the part."

"No," said Sikowitz. "No, you're not getting her part in the play."

"Why not?" said Jade.

"Well, first you've been a real gank all week," said Sikowitz. "And I can't exactly reward you after that. Second someone needs to take care of Tori and I think it's only fitting that you do it."

"Me?" said Jade.

"Yes you," said Sikowitz. "Who else would take care of her?"

"Have Cat do it," said Jade pointing to Cat.

"You seriously think Cat can take care of Tori?" said Sikowitz.

"Hey," said Cat.

"Am I wrong?" said Sikowitz.

"No," said Cat, looking down at her feet.

"There's no way you can make me take care of Tori," said Jade. "Teachers can't do that."

"Technically no," said Sikowitz. "But if you don't, I'll make sure you never get another part again."

"Well, who'll take over the lead then?" said Jade.

"I've got that covered," said Sikowitz as he handed Tori over to Jade. Jade reluctantly took Tori in her arms, holding up the delirious girl. Sikowitz walked towards the changing room, but turned around. "And Jade."

"What?" said Jade, who was struggling to hold Tori.

"Don't do anything bad to Tori," said Sikowitz. "If you do, I'll make sure there will be consequences."

"Don't you trust me?" said Jade.

"Not particularly," said Sikowitz. "Now, I've got to fix this thing."

* * *

The first thing Tori saw when she woke up was Jade standing over her. She screamed. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing? And why are we in my room?"

"Sikowitz told me to bring you home because you're not in any shape to do the play," said Jade.

"Oh," said Tori. "Wait, if you're here, who took my part then?"

"No idea," said Jade. "I left before I could see."

"So, is Robbie alright?" said Tori.

"I just got a text from Cat," said Jade, holding up her phone. "He just got out of surgery. He's fine."

"Well that good," said Tori.

"Yeah, good of Robbie. Anyways bye." Jade turned to leave the room.

"Wait Jade," said Tori.

Jade groaned. "What?"

"I'm feeling kind of hungry," said Tori.

"What do you want me to do about it?" said Jade.

"Well I was thinking you could go down to the kitchen get me some food," said Tori.

"No, you can get it yourself," said Jade.

"Normally I would," said Tori. "But I'm feeling kind of weak."

"Too bad for you then," said Jade, again turning to leave the room.

"Well here's the thing," said Tori. "I did some thinking."

"Your first time?" said Jade, her hand on the doorknob.

"And I realized that it's probably illegal to send something to someone if you know they're allergic to it," said Tori. "Kind of like what you did to me with those flowers?"

"There's no way that's a law," said Jade, taking her hand off the doorknob and turning to face Tori.

"Well we could ask my dad," said Tori, a grin forming on her face. "You know, the cop. I'm sure you'd love to talk to him. Or you could just get me something to eat. The choice is yours."

Jade bit her lip, but then adopted a clearly forced smile that made Tori chuckle. "So, what do you want?"

**A/N: So what did you think? Did you like my changes or not? What would you have changed?**


End file.
